<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty fly for a 103 years old guy by asamandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417880">Pretty fly for a 103 years old guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra'>asamandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gifts, M/M, and blushing steve, it's Bucky's Birthday, nude model, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's 103rd birthday and Tony has a special gift for him. And Clint has, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty fly for a 103 years old guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw <a href="https://activenaturists.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/arrow253d2529131673147.jpg">this</a> picture and the idea got stuck in my head. It's NSFW so please open carefully AND ONLY IF YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO OPEN IT!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March 10, 2020</b>
</p>
<p>“One hundred and three,” Bucky sighed and looked in the mirror. “I feel old.” He had put on a blue shirt - the one Clint loved so much - and his favorite black jeans. </p>
<p>“Well,” Steve, who lounged on his bed, grinned behind him. “You are old.” </p>
<p>“Funny, punk,” Bucky growled and sighed again. “Why do I have to do this again?” </p>
<p>“Because it’s your birthday,” Steve said and patted his shoulder. “And we want to celebrate with you.” </p>
<p>Bucky turned around and sat down on his bed. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Steve said, earnestly now. “If you don’t want to celebrate we tell the team. They will understand.” </p>
<p>“No,” he said and rose. He straightened his back and looked at Steve. “Come on, punk, my boyfriend is waiting for me.” </p>
<p>Steve did his best not to roll with his eyes but he rose, too, and followed Bucky to the door. Together they went to the elevator and Steve pressed the button for the common floor. </p>
<p>“Happy Birthday!!” Everyone called as soon as they left the cabin and Bucky saw the whole team, all of the Avengers, some with, some without partners, lots of friends and they all smiled, they all held glasses in their hands and someone pressed a glass in his hand, too. </p>
<p>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” they sang and Bucky felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He looked around and saw Clint in the back, between Tony and Natasha, smiling happily at him. </p>
<p>Steve clapped his shoulder when they were finished and then, one after the other, came to congratulate him, to shake his hand, to hug him, to kiss his cheek and to give him gifts. Steve was beside him and put all of them onto a table. Clint was the last one. </p>
<p>Bucky’s mouth went dry when he strolled over to him in his skin tight leather pants and the purple shirt. </p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured and looked down at him. Bucky smiled and Clint wrapped his arms around him, swept him almost off of his feet when he kissed him. “Happy Birthday, old man.” </p>
<p>“No gift?” he asked jokingly and Clint laughed huskily in his ear. </p>
<p>“You’ll get it later, in the bedroom,” he said. Steve choked beside them and turned beet red. Sam, who saw him, rolled his eyes, grabbed his arms and dragged him away. </p>
<p>“Open the presents!” Someone - Tony? - called and when the others agreed, he sat down and took the first gift. It was from Natasha and contained a set of beautiful throwing knives. </p>
<p>“They are made especially for you,” she winked and Bucky blushed a bit. </p>
<p>From Thor he got a handknit sweater and the Asgardian was really proud of it. Steve had made a painting and Sam gave him a book ‘World history for dummies’. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sam,” he snorted. “Thank you so much.” But he couldn’t hold back the broad grin. It <i>was</i> funny. </p>
<p>And then he took the thin but huge gift from Tony. </p>
<p>“It took me some time and effort to find it,” the genius said with a wink. Bucky removed the wrapping paper and it turned out to be a calendar. A calendar with male models, to be precisely. ‘Sexy sportsmen’ the title said and Bucky looked up. </p>
<p>“2004?” he asked, confused, when he looked at it. “I mean I know I’m a little behind but…” </p>
<p>“Oh no!!” Clint suddenly yelped. “You’re not gonna open this!” </p>
<p>“Wha…” Bucky said when Clint tried to grab the calendar. Tony slapped Thor’s chest. </p>
<p>“Come on, Yeti, stop him!” </p>
<p>And Thor did, he grabbed Clint around his middle and held him. </p>
<p>“No, Bucky!” he said but Tony just grinned. </p>
<p>“Come on, open it,” he said. “I suggest you check out Mr. May.” </p>
<p>Bucky turned over the first few pages and then he gaped open mouthed. </p>
<p>“Holy cow!” he breathed. </p>
<p>The model was no less than Clnt Barton. He was - of course - nude. And Bucky blushed when he looked closer at the photo. Clint held a bow in his hand and pretended to nock an arrow, his back was bowed back a bit and a quiver hung over his shoulder and his dick was hard and aimed in the same direction as the <i>other</i> arrow. </p>
<p>Clint had finally managed to get out of Thor’s grip and he hurried to Bucky and placed his hand over the picture. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at this crap,” he breathed and blushed violently. </p>
<p>“I…” Bucky croaked and swallowed. “I didn’t say it’s crap.” </p>
<p>“What?” Clint squawked. “Are you blind? It’s awful!” </p>
<p>Bucky shoved his hand away and looked at it again. The picture was in black and white and even if Clint was completely naked and hard, it wasn’t obscene, it was pretty aesthetic. </p>
<p>“I… uh…” </p>
<p>Steve, who followed their argument, came over but the moment he saw the picture he gasped, turned beet red and hurried away again. Tony roared with laughter and wiped tears off of his face. </p>
<p>“Don’t you see that awful stance?” Clint whined and Bucky’s jaw fell. </p>
<p>“What?” he gaped. “<i>That’s</i> your problem? Your stance?” </p>
<p>Clint straightened his back and frowned. </p>
<p>“Of course! What? You thought I was embarrassed of that?” He pointed at his aiming dick. </p>
<p>“Well… uh… no?” </p>
<p>“Come on, ladies,” Natasha interrupted them now. “There are more gifts to be opened!” </p>
<p>Clint took the calendar and shoved it under the other gifts while Bucky took an unopened one and unwrapped it. It was from Bruce, a book about the Howling Commandos. </p>
<p>Later that evening, after eating cake and drinking and dancing and singing with the other Avengers and friends Bucky flopped onto one of the couches where Clint already lounged. </p>
<p>“I was young,” Clint said quietly. “They offered me money and I was broke, so I took the job.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Bucky turned to him. </p>
<p>“The… uh… the guys who made the calendar. Someone saw me practicing at the range and asked me what I thought about modelling,” he said and looked at Bucky now. “You know me, I’ve never been shy and so I said yes. They told me it’s for a calendar about sportsmen and only when I was there for the shooting they told me they wanted me naked.” </p>
<p>“And you said yes?” Bucky asked and Clint shrugged. </p>
<p>“Like I’ve said, I’ve never been shy,” he said. “And I needed the money.” </p>
<p>“And what’s your problem with the stance?” Bucky wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I told them no archer right in their mind would stand like this, I tried to show them the proper stance… but they wanted <i>both arrows</i> aiming the same direction and so I had to stand like an idiot.” </p>
<p>“I like the picture,” Bucky said. “It’s… beautiful.” </p>
<p>“You just try to humor me,” Clint said and Bucky raised a brow. “You really like it?” </p>
<p>“It’s you,” he said. “And there’s no aspect of you I don’t like.” </p>
<p>Clint smiled and now Bucky cokckd his head. </p>
<p>“So… and what’s with that mysterious gift you wanted to give me?” he asked jokingly. </p>
<p>“You want it right now?” Clint asked, his brow raised. </p>
<p>“If it’s possible?” </p>
<p>Clint looked at him for a very long moment, then he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a purple plastic ring with a red star on it It was cheesy as fuck but Clint held it in his hand with an earnest expression on his face. </p>
<p>Bucky’s mouth was painfully dry right now. </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” he breathed and Clint nodded slowly with a tiny smile on his lips. With shaking hands Bucky reached over and took the ring and with a smile he put it on his finger. It fit perfectly. </p>
<p>Clint leaned over, put his hand on Bucky’s cheek and gently kissed him. </p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://asamandra.tumblr.com/">asamandra on tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/">clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>